Alexander Young
'Alexander Young '''is the younger brother of Micheal Young and the son of Eros. He is known as the Dual Whielder because he is capable of fighting with two swords unlike most demigods who can only suffice with just one. Biography Alexander young was born on April 21, he was born ten minutes after his brother. After his birth, he lived with his mother for ten years alongside his older brother, before he decided to run away alongside his brother. At first it wasn't intentional as they were supposed to be sneaking out from the house until morning, but eventually they made their way to Arizona within the course of the night. Alexander was known as the reckless one. He ended up getting them into so much trouble, attracting many monsters with his recklessness. Eventually they began their first quest. It was supposed to be a simple task of finding a Bane or an archer's bow. It took Alxeander and his brother three years to find the Bane with that, they drew attition from many people, caused a lot of trouble and became skilled demigods. During his first quest, Alex found his first sword and eventually decided to look for another. He went out to explore many landscapes and in the end he found another sword and became a Dual whielder. They eventually made it into a group of demigods who were followers of Apollo, The Band of Archers. With them they learned how to use a bow and arrow and learned what it meant to be a demigod. Alongside each other they eventually made their way towards Camp Half-Blood. At the age of fourteen nearly fifthteen years of age, they made it to camp. Where they both were given their second quest, and by now Alex had nearly died and been given the antidote of procreation, to save his life. They decided to keep together and stay at camp. Their second quest was when Alex officially got to meet Eros in person. They met on Olympus and he was given a gift by his father. Alex doesn't feel any animosity towards Eros, and treats him as if he were a normal person, he doesn't think bad of him and doesn't feel the need to feel animosity unlike Micheal who has some kind of bad will towards him. Current Life Alex seems to care more about his body and skills than girls, although he does keep paying attention to every girl that makes it into camp. He also was the one that made it a rule that he be notified any time their is a new camper. He is very fond about his appearance like the daughters of Aphrodite and isn't one to feel bad about not having many guy friends, but he compinsates with his training and his girl friends. Personality Unlike his brother, Alex is way more energetic and loud. He is the party guy that everyone comes to for advice. He isn't scared of socializing or being social at all. He is eccentric, loud and athletic. He loves playing sports and doesn't fear anything not even death. Alex is very into talking to girls and flirting. He isn't one to be afriad of going up to a girl and complimenting her. He also uses his powers of beauty to an excessive amount which could be the reason why he has such a social dating status. When it comes to his brother, Alex is secretly jealous of him, but would never say he is. Alex loves his brother and cares for him and when he finds out that Clarissa dumped him, he does have half a mind to use her but his brother tells him she wasn't worth it, which makes Alex just reject her. Alex is well known by all girls in camp, even the daughters of Athena which aren't that social when it comes to dating. Fatal Flaws Alex could come up with very cruel and harsh ideas. He is one to think about battle as an ideal of victory or death, which makes sense as a demigod, but he doesn't like holding back and would put all his effort into the battle which could get him killed against a skilled enemy. Alex could be rash and to into his social life to care for little things which also hurts his personality a lot. Appearance Alex looks exactly like his brother, the same blonde cropped hair witht he strands of hair falling down onto his forhead. He has blue eyes and is one to look attractive. He often changes his appearance a lot because the demand of beauty is exhausting. He is one to change his appearance to fit the girl's preferences. Relationships Romance Cynthia She is the Head Counciler of the Aphrodite cabin. She ends up thinking better of Alex after he returns Aphrodite's Hat. Its also shown that Cynthia did in fact have a crush on him when she first saw him, which indicates that she already thought more of him than his brother. Sam She is a daughter of Hermes, she thinks he is cute, indearing and very swauve. It's unknown if Alex every actually noticed if she liked him, but he only thinks of her as another fan girl. Crystal & Selena They are both the daughters of Demeter. They both have had a chance to go out with Alex. They are shown to be very interested in things that most guys would like. Motorcycles, cars, and even sports. They are also very well with being creative and spontaneous due to their mother being the goddess of harvest, Demeter. Miranda She is in love with him. Miranda actually cares for him and does have a friendship that is solid. They have been together ever since they were both in The Band of Archers. Miranda actually persues a kindship and a relationship with Alex. Alex considers her his bestfriend because she is the one person he doesn't feel the need to flirt with to get her attention. He sees her as a person he can confide in and trust. Jennifer She is an ex girlfriend. Alex seems to have a kind enough heart to still talk and socialize with her, although he doesn't view her as a potential girlfriend anymore, he thinks of her as just a friend. Jennifer is very kind to him and still retains feelings for her. Family Eros He and Eros don't have any bad will towards each other. Eros considers him his son, and does care for him but is very bad at showing it irronically. Alexander was saved from death due to Eros interveniance of the situation if it weren't for the Antidote of Procreation, he would've died. Alex considers him to be an ok person and doesn't really view him as a father, but just as a person. Micheal Young Alex and Micheal are close. Alex considers his own brother to be better than himself and because of this he is at times shown to be jealous. He would at times be boastful and rash in order to seem better than his calm brave and collected brother. Alex would never tell him but he thinks Micheal is the better twin and is better than him completely. They would trade away their lives to save each other. Powers & Abilities *'ADHD: 'His reflexes are beyond normal peramiters because he is capable of noticing when someone or something is about to attack him. This keeps him sharp and on his feet at all times. *'Dyslexia: 'He is dyslexic and its hard for him to read things. He could only read things with up to a certain amount of constanants and vowels before the letters get jumbled up. He hates this disability because it hurts his vocab, which he needs to speak with teh girls. Demigod Abilities *'Amokinesis: 'Being the son of Eros, he like his brother is capable of arousing love and passion in others. He also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god he desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. *'Personification of Attraction: 'Like his father and brother, he is capable of becoming what people consider to be sexually attractive. This causes many girls to fawn over him and think he is the most attractive guy they have every seen. Many girls at camp consider him to be the pinnicale of attraction, the daughters of Aphrodite also consider him to be a crowd pleaser and dislike him, although to a smaller degree than his brother. *'Archery: 'He is capable of trageting any object and defeat anyone with only projectile based combat. His keen eye skills allow him to battle at a long range distance. *'Swordsmenship: '''He is skilled with swords. He is also known to be so skilled he can use two swords at once or Dual Whield, which can be considered a rare ability for many demigods because it's hard to find two swords that are of equal weight and work well with each other. Items & Weapons Items Wrist Shield It is a wrist watch shield that helps him when he isn't using his dual whielding swords. He was given this when he entered The Band of Archers. Boars Head He killed a wild boarf and ended up keeping the head for good luck. It's unknown why but he kept it until he had to chuck it. Aphrodite's Hat It's unknown why he found this, but he returned it to the head counciler of the Aphrodite cabin after his second quest. This was one thing that made the children of Aphrodite like him more than his brother. He ended up gaining a few fan girls from the children of Aphrodite. Weapons Bane of Eros Eros gave this to him as a present as a pointer, this arrow doesn't need an arrow it launches a gale of harsh winds that destroy anything in it's way. The Bane is very useful in a horrid of monsters or a group battle. Micheal actually likes this and always borrows it, but ends up giving it back to Alex for some appearant reason, Alex tries to pawn it off on his brother many times over but it ends up with him no matter what he does. He thinks its cursed to be with him forever. Bane of Epirus He found it throughout his travels with The Band of Archers, he isn't very fond of the weapon and rarely uses it, because it isn't his style, he kept it in case he or his brother needed another archer's bow. Celestial Bronze Dual Swords He found them originally as just ordinary Celestial bronze swords throughout his travels with his brother from California towards the east. Eventually he had to remake them into Dual baldes that help him in combat. With these swords, Alex is capable of using his full strength and loves having battles. Trivia *He is the younger twin brother of Micheal Young. *He is known as the Dual Whielder, while his brother is known as The Attractive Archer. *His last name is Young because Eros is often looked as the young attractive god. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Eros Category:Greek Demigods Category:Twins